Fireman
FIRE MAN Episode 6 Air Date: May 6, 1981 Written By: Lee Sheldon Directed By: Gabrielle Beaumont A man in a fireproof suit uses a flamethrower to set fire to a warehouse and in making his escape almost runs a security guard down. Later that night Tony breaks in to a car in a the lot of a rental car agency. He drives by two undercover detectives who spot his license plates which match with the one that was at the scene at the fire. After being pulled over Tony explains that he is a repo man and the car was his assignment. The detectives open the trunk and find the arsonist’s gear. As they start to arrest him he punches one and drives off. The detective chase after him. Ralph is waiting by the school after a teachers meeting for a ride from Tony. He explains to another teacher that he was the one who got Tony the job as a repo man and that he’s turning his life around. Suddenly Tony and the detectives speed by. Ralph changes in to the suit and flies after them. He stops the detectives’ car and Tony gets away. The next morning Tony is absent from attendance and the rest of the class won’t say why. Bill drops by and as he talks with Ralph in private he explains that Tony is the suspect in a series of set fires including one in a federal records building leading to multiple federal agencies after him. Ralph goes back to class and ask them where Tony is but they won’t answer because they fear that he would turn him in. Ralph goes home to find Tony with Kevin. He calls Pam who comes over and they go over the case. Pam goes over to the federal building and talks about the case with a federal agent. Despite his insistence that she turn Tony over Pam refuses. He also informs her that Cameron; Tony’s boss, denies his employment. On the way out she meets up with Bill who also advises to turn him over. Some other agents see them talking and one of them checks Bill’s file. Back at Ralph’s house Pam tells them about Cameron’s denial and Tony reveals that he probably did so he does not want too much attention due to him committing several crimes in his business. Ralph goes to the auto sale building and tries to talk to Cameron who has him thrown out. Outside Ralph holographs on to Cameron who is talking to his men about a number of cars they have stolen. Ralph turns invisible, seeks in and goes to retrieves repo orders with Tony’s signature but he reappears at the wrong time. He fights Cameron and his men, calls the police, and secures them inside the building. Meanwhile, Bill finds a treasury going through his car. The agent accuses him of being crooked and in on the fires. Bill visits Ralph and Pam as numerous federal agents keep watch over house. Ralph and Pam agree to turn Tony over but he has snuck out. That night Ralph tries to the arsonist’s hood that Bill has left behind to holograph on the criminal. One of the agents see him in the suit and hood and he and his partner plan to blackmail him with his weird actives. Ralph holographs on to a fire in a theater where a homeless woman is sleeping. He leaves his house and ends up being spotted by the agent. Ralph goes to the roof to avoid being seen and tries to fly but ends up landing on the ground in front of the feds. Ralph runs off and flies to the theater. He rushes inside and saves the woman. The next morning the agents tries to blackmail Ralph but he points out that they have no photos of the events and he threatens a lawsuit. Ralph meets Bill at the site of the federal records building while being followed by the agents. Inside they meet with Robert Moody; a federal employee who is in charge of giving out grants to businesses. Through Ralph’s questioning it is revealed that Moody sometimes give grants to theaters. After Ralph and Bill returns to Ralph’s house Pam reveals that a witness gave the police a vague description that could match Tony’s or many others. Bill surmises that Moody himself is setting the fires and splitting the grant and insurance money with the owners. Unfortunately they have no proof of this. Tony is arrested and according to Pam the case looks peak for him. Bill comes over with receipts for expensive pieces of property which is suspicious for a civil servant. He and Ralph go over to Moody. Bill confronts Moody about his large spending habits while Ralph changes in to the suit in the bushes. After he leaves Moody changes in to a fireproof suit and follows him on a motorcycle while Ralph flies after both of them. Moody gets in front of Bill and using his flamethrower causes the car to flip over. Ralph flies down, fights Moody, and defeats him. They then unmask Moody as the arsonist. The next day, Ralph is taking attendance for class and Tony is present. Ralph makes mention about another job offer he heard about but Tony declines. Category:Episodes